Doggy Style
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: While on a mission Sakura gets turned into a dog and ends up in the care of Kiba. Now her team must find a way to turn her back to normal before the mission is discovered and Sakura is stuck as a dog forever. However she may learn a few things about Kiba.


"So what should we do?" Naruto was standing with Sasuke in the middle of the old training grounds. It had been over a year since the war and the Uchiha rejoining Konoha. Both boys were alone in the field; Kakashi was away on a mission with Sai at the moment so they couldn't ask for help from him with their current problem.

"I'm not really sure." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down between him and Naruto at the big problem they had.

Sitting in between them and barking up a storm was a little white fluffy dog with glaring green eyes. "Oh man, Sakura is going to kill us for turning her into a dog." Naruto cried out, hands running through his blonde hair and ripping them right out of his head. He could already feel the punch Sakura would deliver when she changed back.

It had been a secret mission assigned to the three ninjas, go to Orochimaru's old hideout and bring back all the scrolls and books he had about the jutsus and experiments he did. Tsunade wanted to know everything the snake Sanin did and how to fix it incase any more of his allies like Kabuto tried attacking. They had been successful up till the point Naruto realized he had a forgotten scroll in his pouch, which lead to a fight between him and Sasuke, which lead to the scroll being opened, and which lead to Sakura being turned into a dog.

"Why the hell did that crazy snake make a jutsu to turn a human into an animal?" Naruto groaned out and looked at the scroll again for some clues but saw that it was empty of all types of lettering.

Sasuke shrugged, "The man did a lot of strange thing for different reasons. Maybe for eternal life or maybe to steal information, I don't know his reasons but I do know we need to report this to Tsunade."

"You're right," Naruto reluctantly agreed and went down to pick up Sakura, who barked and nipped at his fingers. "Ow! Jeez, I know you're angry Sakura but I need my hands to eat ramen!" Naruto cries made both his teammates sweat drop. Of course the thing he would be thinking about would be to eat ramen instead of his jutsus.

So they headed into town with Naruto holding Sakura in his arms. Both boys knew they couldn't tell anybody about this, the mission and everything they discovered had to be a secret so they needed to move as quickly as possible to the Hokage Tower and get some help.

"Hey guys," they mentally cursed when Kiba came running up to them. "What's up?" he and Akamaru had stopped them both in their tracks and they both looked at each other in worry. Kiba's nose had gotten better as the years went by and they knew he would be able to smell Sakura's scent.

"Not much," Naruto quickly stuffed Sakura inside his jacket so she would be out of view from both Inuzukas. "Just on our way to the Hokage tower and you know to get a mission and stuff," The only bad thing about all this was that Naruto sucked at lying. "Yep, we were just – Ow!" he cried and unzipped his jacket, letting Sakura out and her falling to the floor, trying desperately to breath. Naruto's plan had been good but it wasn't for Sakura because of her new sensitive nose and Naruto's stinky pits. Apparently he had never heard of deodorant and Sakura had to learn that the hard way. She was coughing and trying to get some clean air into her body before she passed out from the toxic fumes she had to breathe in.

"What the…?" Kiba picked up the chocking dog and began to stroke its soft head. The canine instantly calmed down in his touch and he was glad he could help it. "Naruto why do you have a dog in your jacket? Are you trying to kill it?" Kiba held the small dog close to him, still stroking its head and helping it breathe in clean air. He felt bad for the poor animal and the horror it must have gone through from being stuffed inside Naruto's jacket. He looked at the white animal he was holding and was surprised to see it had green eyes, not a common trait among dogs and took a whiff of its scent. "Sakura?" Kiba held it out at arms length to get a better look at the dog. He could smell her scent coming off from the white animal very strongly; even if it was masked some by Naruto's B.O. he could still smell her cherry blossom scent.

"No," Sasuke jumped in before this got any worse. "It's Sakura's dog. We're watching it for her while she's away on a mission." Unlike his teammate, Sasuke could actually lie.

Kiba blinked in confusion and continued to look at the dog. "Oh, I see," he smiled at the white animal and pulled it back into his hold. "I didn't know Sakura had a dog. She must be really close to it because it smells so much like her." he wondered how he had missed the smell of a dog on the pink-haired medic. Maybe he still needed some training if he was missing such thing?

"You could say that." Both boys looked away at this; they weren't really sure how to deal with this. They needed to get to the Hokage Tower so Tsunade could hopefully help them turn their female teammate back into a human.

"Sorry, Kiba but we're in a hurry and need to get to the grandma Tsunade." Naruto reached for his teammate turned dog but Kiba stepped away.

"Than go and I'll watch after this little one," Kiba held tight to the dog and scratched it behind its ear.

Sakura would have liked this if she wasn't freaking out. It would only be a matter of time before Kiba found out the white dog was really her and they couldn't have that. This was secret mission and they couldn't blow it any more than they already have. "It's pretty obvious neither of you know how to take care of animals so I'll watch her until Sakura comes back." He offered, already turning around and heading home.

Sasuke and Naruto had to act fast. "No," they both grabbed the Inuzuka male by his arms and tried getting the white dog from his arms but he jumped away from them once again. "Sakura asked us and we wouldn't want to bother you." Naruto tried to say it sweetly and not show how worried he actually was.

"Yeah, so give her back Kiba." Sasuke wished he could use his Sharingan but he knew if he than there would be a chance he would be thrown in jail. Returning to the village meant he was on probation, which meant if he did anything to any of the villagers that the Hokage and council members deemed wrong he would be thrown in jail.

Kiba looked at the two male members of Team Seven and wondered why they were acting so strangely over a dog. He understood Naruto because of his crush on Sakura but he didn't understand why Sasuke was acting this way. It was weird. "Look, I don't mind. I'll watch her until Sakura returns and even tell her I took over so you guys don't get in trouble," he figured they were just worried about being punched through the roof by Sakura and her scary temper. "By the way, what's her name?" he asked the two boys and looked over the white dog again. He already had a few names in mind for the white pup but he figured Sakura must have given it a good name and taken care of it. The fur was such a pure white color and it looked very healthy. He was impressed by how well the dog really looked but he couldn't shake the weird feeling he got when he looks at the dog's strange green eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke stiffened at the sudden question. "Um…?" Not a question either had been expecting. What were they supposed to call her now that Sakura was a dog? They couldn't call her by her real name for obvious reasons so they needed to come up with a fake on and fast.

"Momo?" Naruto came up with that after he saw a basket full of peaches.

"Momo?" Kiba looked over the white dog in his arms and shrugged. "Not a name I would have picked but its Sakura dog," he gave the two boys a small wave and started to walk back home. "Later."

"Wait a minute," Naruto tried running back after him but he tripped when two kids suddenly came running in front of him. He had to throw himself off to the side so he wouldn't fall on them and groaned when his head hit a nearby fence. "Ow!" he held his head in pain and waited for the stars that were spinning to stop.

"Fool." Sasuke muttered under his breath and silently cursed this day. This was really annoying.

"What's with them?" Kiba looked at the two boys and thought they were both acting weirder than normal today.

Sakura, who was still in his arms, made a small barking noise and agreed with Kiba. Her two teammates were acting stupid and she really wished she was back in human form so she could punch them both.

"Urgh," Naruto pulled himself to his feet and groaned when he saw most of the items in his pouch had fallen onto the ground. He started picking them up when a bird suddenly flew down and landed in front of the scroll that had turned Sakura into a dog. Naruto stared at the bird who stared right back at him, they would fight for the scroll in front of them. "Mine," Naruto jumped for the scroll and grabbed it before the bird good. "Got it," he grinned when he saw he had won but his victory was shorted lived when the bird pecked at his hands, making him cry out in pain and drop the scroll, thus letting the bird steal it and fly away with it. "No, get back here!"

"Naruto," Sasuke called to his teammate that was running after the retreating bird and growled. "Damn it!" he chased after them both, leaving behind a frantic Sakura and a confused Kiba.

"Well that was weird," he looked down at the dog in his hands and saw that it looked really worried. "Don't worry Momo I'm good with taking care of dogs. Just ask Akamaru," said dog barked in response but Sakura didn't feel any better. "Come on, let's go." Kiba put Momo inside his jacket just like he used to do with Akamaru and headed for the Inuzuka compound.

Sakura wanted to cry the whole way. Kiba was a good friend but this was a dangerous situation she was in. Orochimaru's experiments were dangerous and who knows the possible outcomes of this. She could be stuck like this forever or turn into a blood hungry demon by night fall or be forced to obey the orders of the enemy. There were so many horrible outcomes to this already bad situation and Sakura didn't like any of them. She knew the mission had to remain a secret but if it was the only solution left that she would tell Kiba to take her to the Hokage. She was just lucky he could understand dogs. Now for the hard part, acting like a dog. She needed the mission to remain a secret until she had no other options left so until than she needed to do everything a dog does. There was only one problem to her plan. She had no idea how to act like a dog! Sure she knew they ate dog food, liked to play fetch, and run around a lot but other than that she didn't know what else they did. She couldn't do what Akamaru did as a puppy because he was trained to be a nin-dog and not a common house pet. _"This is going to be hard." _She would have to give it her best if she was going to pull off acting like a dog.

"I'm back," Kiba announced once he entered he entered his home and put Momo down so she could go exploring. "Hey Kuromaru, is ma in the kitchen?" he asked the wolf-like dog and went into the kitchen to greet his mother and tell her about their new house guest.

Sakura looked around the large house in wonder. She had been there a few times but things looked so different to her now. "Why are you a dog?" she jumped when she heard the new voice and looked around to see who was talking to her. "It's me, Akamaru."

"Akamaru?" she let out a soft bark, surprised by this herself and looked up at the large nin-dog. "You can talk?"

"Of course, dogs can talk to other dogs, "That's right, she was a dog which meant she could understand Akamaru and possibly other animals too. "So how come you're a dog, Sakura?"

She sighed and told him what happened with the mission and the scroll. There was no harm in telling Akamaru, only other Inuzukas could understand him and he didn't seem like the gossiping type. "So you're a pup because of Orochimaru?" Sakura jumped again when Kuromaru came up from behind her. "Now you're stuck like this?" he asked and she gave a slow nod. Something about this giant dog was overpowering and Sakura felt like she needed to show obedience to him. "Very well, I'll tell Tsume of this and we'll go to the Hokage. Akamaru you keep an eye on her and make sure Kiba doesn't do anything to her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura cocked her head at him, asking what he was talking about. What could Kiba do to her while she was a dog?

Kuromaru smirked, something Sakura didn't know a dog could do. "You'll see once you go to his room."

She wanted to ask more but he was gone and Kiba came out of the kitchen and picked her back up in his arms. "Come on, Momo, I'll show you my room and where you'll be sleeping," He led her through the large house and Sakura caught a glimpse of Kuromaru speaking softly to Tsume in the kitchen. Well at least she didn't have to worry so much anymore. "Here we go," Kiba opened the door to his room and set Momo down on the floor and went to his closet, he pulled out an old dog bed and set it down at the bottom near his bed. "Good thing I saved Akamaru's old beds." He put the white puppy on the old red dog bed and jumped on his own.

Sakura looked down at the old bed she was sitting on and moved to get herself comfortable, she didn't know how long she would be stuck like this or what would be needed to do to change her back so she figured she better get some rest. "You might want to move away." Akamaru walked past her and muttered this into her ear.

"_What did he mean I should move away? Just what is he talking about and what's that smell?" _Sakura sat her head up and began to sniff the air. A sudden spicy smell hit her nose and she wanted to know what it was.

"Sakura," she jumped when she heard her name and was worried she had been found out. "Oh man, I'm going crazy." It was Kiba talking to himself on his bed. Sakura looked up at him and saw him reach into the desk the next to his bed. He pulled out a dark pink scarf and what looked like a photo. Sakura looked at the pink fabric that Kiba was now sniffing and instantly recognized it as hers.

"_Hey, I've been looking for that scarf!" _she growled and jumped onto the bed, ready to bark and howl in Kiba's ear. She had been looking for that scarf for years now and it turns out that it taken from her by Kiba. She jumped on the bed, ready to bite his hands until she got her scarf back but what she saw made her freeze in her spot. Her green eyes went wide and she screamed or whatever a dog does. She was frantic for a moment, mind going blank before she jumped off and hide under the bed. _"Kiba…he's…he's…masturbating!" _she let out a low whine and put her two front paws in front of her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head. She saw Kiba rolled over on his side, one hand holding her scarf to his nose and the other working on himself. She saw that the photo was one of her and it was in the same hand that was holding her scarf. _"He's doing that to himself by sniffing my scarf! So that means…that means…I don't know what it means!" _she let out another whine.

"I told you to move," Akamaru joined her under the bed, his big body settling down right next to her smaller one. "Kiba likes you." He told her.

"Yeah, but does he have to do that?" Sakura let out another whine when she heard Kiba moan out her name.

"It's spring time which means it's mating season for Inuzukas so it either this or Kiba mates with you." Akamaru licked her fur, trying to calm her down but none of it was helping.

"This! I chose this!" Sakura knew what mating was and there was no way she was doing that. She was only seventeen!

"Akamaru? Momo?" both dogs jumped when Kiba's head suddenly came down from above. "What are you two doing down there?" he reached his hand out and grabbed Momo, putting her on the bed next to him and Akamaru came out on his own. He had heard small barks and whines coming from under his bed and he wanted to know what was going on between the two.

Sakura was trying to get out of his hold but couldn't manage. She saw that her scarf and photo were still on the bed and there was a stain on the sheets. _"At least he has his pants up." _She would have run away screaming if his pants were down. _"Naruto, Sasuke, you two better hurry!" _ She looked out the closed window in the room and wished her two teammates would hurry and help her.

* * *

"Get back here!" Naruto called after the bird that had taken the scroll from him. He threw another kunai at it but it dodged it like all the other times and it made the boys growl in annoyance.

"My turn," Sasuke made the hand signs needed to perform the jutsu he wanted to do. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" a giant ball of fire came out and was heading right for the bird.

Said bird was somehow able to fly up and around the ball of fire that was trying to get at it. The bird looked down at the two ninjas chasing it and decided it had enough of playing around. It flew in circles for a while, confusing the two before it let out what it wanted and flew away once again.

"Gross!" Naruto cried out when bird poop landed on his face.

"Stupid bird," Sasuke had the same results and he was not happen. "Let's go, Naruto!" he called to his teammate and started chasing after the bird once again. Next time he was going to use Chidori on it.

"Right." Naruto ran next to Sasuke, his eyes flashing from blue to red every so often. He was starting to get annoyed with this and he wanted to get back to Sakura and help her. He could only hope she was doing ok.

* * *

Sakura was pleased Kuromaru had told Tsume about her situation. It was dinner time at the Inuzuka compound and there was no way she was going to eat dog food. She would rather starve than eat that. Akamaru had tried convincing her that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, even Kiba liked eating it, but that only made Sakura shudder. Lucky for her, Tsume prepared dinner that both human and canines could eat. Steak was served that night and Sakura made a mental note to visit the Inuzuka household more often during dinner time. The steak was good and she ate every piece. It was a little strange eating it on the floor and chewing it with her new teeth but she managed to do it with no problems.

Now dinner was over and Sakura had a new problem on her hands. "Come on, Momo it's bath time." Kiba picked up the white dog in one hand and grabbed a clean towel from the hallway closet in the other.

"Hold it, pup," Tsume stopped her son before he could go any further. "I'll watch Momo while you and Akamaru bathe together like you always do. You don't want her drowning in there."

Kiba thought over what his mother was saying and agreed, "Okay," he handed Momo to his mother. "You're right. I don't want Sakura mad at me because I nearly drowned her dog." He knew that bath time with Akamaru some times turned messy and he didn't want to hurt Momo and make Sakura angry with him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I'll be out soon." He left his mother and went into the bathroom with Akamaru and started up their bath.

With him gone now, Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She thanked Kiba's mother for saving her from the nearly embarrassing bath time experience. If she had been forced to take a bath with Kiba now than she wouldn't be able to look at him properly after she was turned back to normal.

"Don't mention it," Tsume walked her back into Kiba's room and set her on her son's bed, where there were thankfully new clean sheets. "Just be careful. Kiba is attached you to because he thinks Momo is really Sakura's beloved pet. I'm sure by now you've noticed my son's attraction to you?" Sakura felt her white fur turn red when Tsume mentioned that. She had been lucky to forget it for a few minutes but now she had the imagine of Kiba working on himself back in her mind. "I take it you have," she gave a small nod and looked down shyly at her two front paws. "Good, than I don't need to beat around the bush," not understanding what the woman was talking about, Sakura looked up at her but instantly regretted it. The woman looked fierce some and Sakura nearly wet herself and the new sheets. "Now I hope when you return to normal you will not do anything that will harm my son. His feelings for you go far beyond the average crush and I do hope you'll remember that the next time you see him." Tsume had a wide smile on her face and sharp eyes staring into Sakura's frightened green ones. The way she worded it wouldn't prove it but Sakura knew that she was being threatened by Kiba's mother. She was worried about her son and what Sakura would do once she was turned back to a human after seeing everything she saw. She wasn't saying it out loud but the message was clear, "break his heart and I'll break you." She was scared of this woman and wanted to run away and hide.

"Ma? What are you doing in my room?" Kiba walked into his room in nothing but a towel but Sakura didn't care. She ran and jumped into his arms, licking his face in thanks for saving her from the frightening woman in the room. Her green eyes were wide with tears and she was holding tight to Kiba, his mother scared her to point she was ready to cry and run away.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Kiba held the shaking white dog carefully in his arms and looked at his grinning mother. "What happened?" he wanted to know what went on while he was in the bath. What could have happened to have caused the dog in his arms to be so scared?

"Nothing," Tsume gave her son a cheeky grin. "I was just telling Momo to be a good girl." She walked out of the room with that and Sakura felt like a giant weight was lifted off her.

"This day keeps getting weirder by the minute," Kiba set the still shaking white dog on his bed and went to his closet. "Time for bed, guys." He announced and Akamaru jumped on the bed next to Sakura.

"You might want to look away." He whispered into her ear and Sakura wondered why.

She found out the moment Kiba's towel fell from his waist and he was revealing himself to the two dogs. She gasped and buried herself deep under the covers, two paws in front of her eyes to block out anymore imagines that were trying to enter her mind.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Kiba laughed at the white dog and pulled her out from under his covers. To Sakura's dismay he was still completely naked and she was getting an eyeful. "You're a strange dog," he held the dog out in front of him and watched as its eyes darted all over the room, as if trying to avoid looking at him. "I take it Sakura doesn't changed in front of you?" he laughed again when he saw it nod its head frantically. "Such a shy girl," he pulled her close to his chest and began to pet her soft fur. "I wonder if Sakura's the same." He got a wishful look on his face and Sakura screeched when she saw movement below. She jumped out of his arms and buried her head in his pillow, desperately trying to get those imagines out of her head.

"Guess you're right," Kiba jumped in the bed next to her, thankfully he had boxers on and wasn't naked. "It's bed time." He rolled onto his back and put the white dog on his chest, Akamaru came to lie down by his side and in a matter of minutes both Inuzukas were out.

Sakura sighed and got herself comfortable in Kiba's embrace. There was nothing more she could do than go to sleep and hope that in the morning her teammates found a way to change her back to normal.

* * *

"Psst! Sakura," her ears twitched when she heard someone calling her name but she was in such a comfortable spot that she didn't want to get up. "You gotta wake up," she recognized that voice but she couldn't put a face to it. Who was speaking to her? "Now!" she grimaced at how loud the voice was and instantly recognized the owner of the loud voice.

"Naruto, shut up." She put her hands to cover her ears and block out the loud voice of her teammate. Wait…her hands? Green eyes shot open and right in front of her were two hands and each had a total count of five fingers. She was human again. With joy she sat up and watched her two teammates eyes go wide before they turned away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked but they gave her no answer.

She looked around and saw that Tsunade was standing next to the two boys and she looked amused. "You might want to cover up."

Sakura looked down and noticed for the first time that she was completely naked and still sleeping on Kiba. Her screams woke Kiba up from his sleep and he shot up in a flash. "What's wrong? What's going on?" he had a kunai in his hand, ready to attack the enemy but his gaze landed on what was in front of him. "Sakura…" his eyes were wide, mouth opened and drool started to run down his gapping mouth. "I love you!" He pulled the girl down into a tight embrace on his bed and held tight to the wonderful gift he was receiving.

"Not today, boy," Tsunade came form behind him in a flash and knocked him out. "He'll have a headache when he wakes up but at least he'll think everything that's happened this morning has been a dream." She explained to the three ninjas and handed Sakura a spare change of clothes that she brought over. Once dressed, she practically ran out of the Inuzuka compound and away from everything that she had put through. They walked around the town and spoke of the jutsu that in it. Tsunade wanted to speak inside her office but Sakura wanted to walk around her own two feet for a while, she had missed this when she was in dog form.

"So what exactly was that jutsu?" Sakura asked, her hands happily smoothing out her hair and not her fur.

"It was the first try at the jutsu that Mizuno was under. I believe you all remember that," Tsuande didn't have to remind them. They all knew the white-haired Chunin that tried killing Naruto and Iruka using a forbidden jutsu that changed him into a half-man half-tiger monster. It nearly killed him. "It seems that the scroll you discovered was Orochimaru's first attempt at the jutsu but it didn't work out the way he wanted. It merely turned the user into an animal with no special abilities."

"So how did you reverse it?" Sakura wanted to know everything about the jutsu she was under and if it would leave any side effects on her.

Tsunade merely shrugged. "The jutsu was a fairly simple one surprisingly and it didn't take me long to find the proper hand signs to release the jutsu," her red lips widen in a smirk as she continued on. "You should have seen these two when they came into my office with the scroll. They were covered in dirt, mud, scratches, bird poop and much more." Tsunade started laughing she thought of the two boys and how they entered her office. All dirty with torn clothes and a dead bird in their combined hands.

"I'd rather have seen that then everything else I saw." Sakura muttered to herself.

"What was that?" They all asked her.

"Nothing." No way was she going to tell them.

"Hey guys," They all froze when they saw Kiba running up to them. "What's going on?" he had a wide grin on his face when he saw them, or rather Sakura, and stopped right in front of her.

"Nothing," The three members of Team Seven answered and Tsunade just gave a small wave to the boy.

"Okay?" Kiba noticed they were acting strange but didn't say anything else. "Sakura how's Momo? I was sleeping and didn't hear you come pick her up so I couldn't come down and say hi." He put one hand behind his head and gave a wide but sheepish grin.

"It's fine Kiba," Sakura needed to do some damage control. "Momo was actually my niece's dog so I gave her back." She had to explain before he asked to schedule a doggy play date with Akamaru and Momo.

"Oh? Is that so?" He seemed a little disappointed and put his hand down to his side. "Too bad, she was a fun dog and Akamaru really liked her. I was gonna ask and see if you wanted to get together so they could play together." Sakura had been right on the money.

She had a feeling that the doggy play date was actually a sneaky plan to get her alone with him. "Yeah, sorry but Momo's gone now so-"

"Son, what's taking you so long?" Sakura froze when she saw Tsume come walking up behind her son. "Sakura, how nice to see you. I hope you are doing fine." She stared down at the frozen kunoichi and gave a wide grin, just like the same one she gave last night.

Sakura didn't miss the hidden meaning. "I'm fine," quickly she wrapped her arm around Kiba's and held tight. "How about we hang out instead Kiba? Just the two of us?" she smiled up at the boy and tried hard not to show how nervous she was of his mother's stares that were burning into her.

"Sure!" Kiba didn't know how this happened but he wasn't about to turn it down. "That'd be great." He was thrilled Sakura wanted to spend time with him and how she was acting and lead her though the busy streets of Konoha.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as all three stared in confusion as they watched a grinning Kiba and a nervous Sakura walk away from them.

"Tsume, what did you do?" Tsunade had a good feeling that her apprentice's strange behavior had to do with Kiba's mother.

"Nothing, I just had a nice chat with the girl involving my son and his feelings for her." Tsume left them with that.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked again, still confused by this new event.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Just ignore it." It was better that to get involved he thought. He was tired and annoyed and he didn't want to be bothered anymore than he already was by this whole thing.


End file.
